Lima Resolutions
by Flisso94
Summary: Rachel decides to do something about the unresolved tensions between her and Finn and plans to see him during the Christmas period as she will be home. They will finally get everything out in the open. Finchel centric.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Burt with Kurt, sharing that Christmas spirit was beautiful. The bond between father and son is so clear for them; I hope that is the way my dad's and I are together. I can't wait to spend Hanukah with them again this year. Of course, going back to Lima makes me feel slightly dubious.

Finn. There, I said it. I just can't escape the fact that he will be there too, in Lima. I miss him, more than I should but I just can't help it, I was going to marry him. I had already decided on such a big commitment and then for it to just unravel into us not even being together anymore? I find it hard to take.

I smile softly to myself, still gazing at Burt and Kurt catching up by the tree he generously brought for our apartment. Finn and I would have done that if we had still been together, decorate the tree.

I have spent time with Brody recently, trying to get over Finn maybe. It hasn't worked at all though. Brody is nice and I like him but he is more of a close older brother to me than being boyfriend material. He clearly disagrees with me however, I'm not stupid: I see the way he looks at me. Almost the way Finn did, the big difference though is that Finn and I shared this deep connection even when we were on breaks because of his recurring fascination with Quinn. We were so attuned to each other and were so good together; we just made sense, fitted together perfectly.

I need to finish packing; my train leaves soon, so I start to walk over towards my bed and suitcase in the corner, but calling over my shoulder as I leave them,

"Guys, I'm just gonna finish packing, my train leaves soon." I smile as they acknowledge me with a nod and return quickly to their conversation about Carole.

Once I reach my bed I lift my suitcase onto it and reopen it to continue packing where I left off. I already had my clothes and toiletries that I needed, the only thing left to put in was anything I wanted to take back to Lima with me.

Looking around the floor and the rest of the room, no personal items jumped out at me that I would want desperately for the next week or two, so I finally close my suitcase resolutely and try to think of a better way to pass the time until it was an acceptable time to leave for the train station without thinking of Finn.

Of course that didn't work, what was I thinking? I resign myself to once again admitting in my thoughts how much I missed him while I slowly lowered myself to sit on my bed. I folded my hands into my lap and just gazed at them while I tried to clear my head of Finn, it was even starting to work which was promising. Kurt ruined it though as I started to listen in to his conversation with his dad.

"- I just don't see how Finn faithfully commits to the New Directions full time after graduation-"

Finn and Faithfully. What a stab in the heart that is, it almost makes me burst into tears. Faithfully is _our song_. It always will be our song, the one we call our own, the one we were going to dance to as our first dance as a married couple, that moment of singing that song with Finn was probably the best moment of my life so far, nothing apart from my future Tony Awards will compete with that one singular moment.

I look to the clock above the dining room table and with relief, I notice that a half hour has passed, meaning it is now an acceptable time to leave for the station. I get up and walk towards Burt and Kurt who had moved to the sofa at some point after finishing the tree without me realising it.

"Guys, I'm going to head off to the station now, my train leaves in an hour."

I look at Burt first and then steel my gaze towards Kurt, my best friend.

"You have a good Christmas, okay Kurt? You know I left your present under the tree."

He gave me an unamused look whilst raising his eyebrows, "How could I forget after you remind me 5 times in one day?" This helped me break into a smile, "Now go Miss Berry! I know you're anxious to see your dad's, tell them hi from me!"

I pull him into a close hug before letting him go and stepping towards Burt to give him one too.

"Bye Burt, enjoy Christmas. Thanks again for the tree, it's lovely!"

"See ya, Rachel. Happy Hanukah." He gave me a gentle smile which I returned before retrieving my pink suitcase that I had left by my bed and walking out of the door giving one final wave behind me before shutting it.

The walk to the station was quick and uneventful, as always in busy New York City. It is one of the things I love dearly about the city as it is such a change to small-town Lima.

When I reached the station it was easy enough to pick up my tickets that I had already bought online and to find the right platform. Lucky for me the train was just pulling in as I reached the platform. I found my seat on the carriage easy enough and sat back whilst trying to relax for the journey home. Of course this gave me even more time by myself with just my thoughts.

I sighed to myself as my thoughts returned to Finn and he just cycled round my brain for the rest of the journey back to Lima. As we were heading into Ohio State, I decided to myself that I was going to face my fears and do something about this. I'm going to see Finn whilst I'm in Lima and sort this out; this is going to be resolved one way or another.

* * *

**AN: This is the first chapter of Lima Resolutions. I haven't written for a while as I started university in September, but I'm back home for the Christmas holidays so will have a bit of time to spare hopefully, let me know if you liked it! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping off the train and onto the platform helped add to my anxiety as I took in the familiar sights of the station. The arched bridge high up with its beautiful structure, the coffee shop on the left offering sweet aromas and warmth, the supermarket store by the exit of the station giving familiar comforting staples,

I quickly make my way over the bridge towards the exit on the other side where my dad's said they would meet me. Lugging my suitcase behind me is no easy feat and strains my muscles quite painfully, but the quicker I get there the quicker I can get to my welcoming bedroom at home and unpack.

My dad's easily see me, my bright pink suitcase doesn't often go unnoticed, and they have big smiles and are waving enthusiastically at me. I put a big smile on my face when I am closer to them and we all come together in a tight three-way hug. I'm so happy to be with them again, I miss them so much in New York. Just being in their hold again helps to relax me a great amount and puts me in a much happier mood.

"We're so happy to have you back, honey!" My daddy proclaims to me whilst staring at me in wonder, this just makes me even more happy to see them.

"I missed you too dad and daddy!" I look at each of them in turn with a fierce gaze so they see how much I fiercely mean what I say.

We quickly finish our greetings and make our way towards the family car in the car park. After bustling everyone into the car along with my suitcase, we head off towards home.

To get home we have to go through the centre of town as our home is on the opposite side of Lima to the train station. We pass many monumental places on the way back which reminds me of my apprehensive feelings of being back in Lima. We pass the parks I played in when I was a little girl, our local supermarket store, the familiar churches, the shops that haven't moved since I was last here a few months ago, and most importantly, we pass William McKinley High School. Seeing it, I feel the tears cloud my vision. Straight away hundreds of memories that were made in that school come rushing back to me. And of course, most of those include Finn. Sometimes I feel like I need him more than air.

I know it's a ridiculous thought, but he was so monumental to me. My first love, my true love. I can't imagine wanting to be with anyone else but him. I still love him, no matter what he has done to me. No matter all the drama and hurt we've been through, it just continues to make us stronger.

All my concentrated thoughts on Finn and I don't even notice we've arrived to our home until daddy opens his car door. It knocks me out of my reverie and I quickly undo my seatbelt and climb out with them. I look up to my house with a faint, wistful smile. I have missed this a lot. When my dad's have my suitcase out the boot, dad locks the car and the three of us make our way to the front door.

Dad unlocks the door and I step into the house first, I don't even waste any time looking around the familiar downstairs of my house, I quickly make my way up the stairs to my room.

Opening the door, I peek in to have a look and give a sigh of relief as I see that nothing has changed, everything is where I left it. I walk in slowly looking around at all the possessions of my childhood and sit on my bed, revelling in its soft, bouncy mattress that is much more comfortable than the one I have in the apartment in New York City.

All this thinking about Finn is practically ruining me. All these 'what if's and 'maybe he's and all the rest are just taking over. I just have to get it over with and talk to him. Tomorrow I will go to his house and confront him so we can get everything out in the open. There, I have decided and a feeling of relaxing relief so much more than earlier flies over me as I have finally made my decision and are going to go through with it.

"Rachel?" I hear daddy calling me from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly get up to see what he needs.

"Do you mind going to the store for us? We need more pasta for dinner tonight. We're going to make your favourite, Vegan Lasagne!"

I smile gratefully at him and quickly accept the trip to the store while he continues cooking. It is very thoughtful of them to make my favourite food for my first return home. I quickly take the car keys from his outstretched hand, get in the car and drive to the store.

I park in my usual spot in the store's car park and locking the door behind me, make my way inside. The layout is exactly the way I remember it so I move towards the far right side of the store where they keep the pasta ingredients, sauces, soups and spices. I quickly find the Vegan lasagne pasta and grab it before turning back towards the front of the store. Making my way down the aisle I am in, I walk much slower than before, taking my time gazing at the other products on sale. My dad's thought I would take much longer than this but the traffic was very surprisingly clear on the way here. I get to the end and sharply turn to my right towards the tills when I accidentally bump into someone. Embarrassed badly, I look up to apologise profusely only for my words to get stuck half way up my throat. I'm so shocked I can barely breathe and what little breath I have left in my lungs I use to choke out just one word.

"Finn!"

* * *

**AN: So Finn is here, and the whole confrontation will happen in the next chapter. I'm sorry this story is a little boring at the minute but I didn't want to just jump straight into the thick of it, I wanted a bit more of a background to Rachel's feelings first. Thank you for reading; I was surprised by how many people alerted this story! I really appreciate it, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been a while, Christmas got a bit in the way. Thanks to those who reviewed – you guys really helped me get on with this chapter!**

PREVIOUSLY

I get to the end and sharply turn to my right towards the tills when I accidentally bump into someone. Embarrassed badly, I look up to apologise profusely only for my words to get stuck half way up my throat. I'm so shocked I can barely breathe and what little breath I have left in my lungs I use to choke out just one word.

"Finn!"

* * *

I stare in shock into his eyes. The time apart has not changed him much though he seems a little sad, frown lines becoming prominent around his features. My mind didn't do him justice though, he is so handsome; more than my memories could deal with. He is just as shocked to see me as I am to see him which leaves us to stand, staring at each other for a short period of time before I finally get the guts to speak to him.

"Wow, this is a big shock. I was actually planning on coming to your house to see you later, how have you been?" I ask tentatively, still feeling the awkwardness that is around us.

"Um, yeah. I've been dealing, just been busy at McKinley with Glee and everything, you know?" He stutters at the beginning, I automatically realise he is just as nervous about this situation as I am. I decide to just jump straight into the deep end and ask if I can see him at home.

"Sorry if this is a little forward, but can I come to your house to speak with you? I think we really need to hash out what happened between us." I say as calmly as I can, just wanting to get it over with.

"Um, sure, you can come now if you like. You can drive your car to mine and I'll see you there." He shuffles his feet a little, I know that means he feels awkward and just wants to move on from the conversation. I pride myself in knowing his habits and common gestures. We really knew each other when we were together.

"Okay, that sounds fine. I can't stay long though as my dad's are cooking the dinner and I have the pasta they need." I smile hesitantly up at him and I' so grateful when he returns it with his own smile, it's just as beautiful as I remember it to be.

"I'll see you at yours soon then." I remark and move around him to finally get to the tills, where I was heading in the first place. Without replying he makes his way out of the store and to his car as I watch out the windows of the store. I wait in the queue as calmly as I can force myself to be as the anxiety just rises up more and more inside of me. I can't believe we are finally going to sort this out between us. I have no idea what the future holds for us in this moment in time.

I pay for the lasagne pasta and make my way to my car. Looking over to where I saw Finn had his vehicle earlier, it is no longer there meaning he is already making his way home. I resolutely get into my own car and drive the short journey to the Hudson-Hummel home.

Once there I take a moment just to look at the house from the outside. It has been a little while since I was last here, thinking harder I realise the last time I was here I was with Finn and he was my fiancée. Trying to battle those emotional memories down out of the forefront of my mind, I get out of my car and make my way to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell of this house is one of the hardest things I've had to do in a very long time, but I forced myself to get it over with and soon after, Finn opens the door, smiles slightly and moves to his right to let me past. I say a quiet "thank you" and we both wordlessly move up the stairs and into his bedroom.

I sit myself down on his bed immediately and quickly glancing around the room, noticing that it hasn't changed at all since I was last in here a few months ago. I turn back to Finn and realise he has been watching me ever since I walked into his room.

"It hasn't changed." I remark dumbly, putting off the confrontation even more.

"Why are you here?" He asks in a monotonous voice which unnerves me a lot. He is still staring at me, it causes me to start babbling under the pressure.

"I had to see you. I can't believe we haven't spoken to each other at all since that day at the station. I don't understand why it had to be that way, why could you wait a year or even the rest of your life on hold by my side to let me have my Broadway dream but I couldn't wait for you for the months or even years you would be in the army? It's not fair and I think we should have been equals, you made the decision for me and I hated it." He moves his hand slowly to my cheek and that's when I realise at some point during my ramblings I had started fiercely crying, I couldn't help myself but lean into his warmth.

"I love you and I know you don't feel the same but I've been heartbroken being in New York without you, I haven't been dealing and Kurt's been noticing and everything is becoming so hard without you and-"

He shushes me gently and wraps both his large arms around my waist to pull me onto his lap, his warmth surrounds me in a cocoon and it just makes me cry so much harder. I've missed this so much.

"You're wrong, so wrong." He tells me, leaving me confused. I don't understand what he is talking about.

"How can you think I don't love you, Rachel? Of course I do, not a moment goes by in my life when I'm not thinking about how much I love you." His speaks so reverently and right into my ear. His confession leaves me gasping for breath with my head half buried in his chest, he starts to stroke my hair and I finally calm myself to a point where I can talk again.

"Why did you send me away then? Why leave me? Why force us to break up? Why not get married?" By this point I reach hysterical again and quickly bury myself back into his chest causing my tears to wet his shirt.

"I had to. I value your dreams as being much bigger than mine. In order for you to reach your dreams I had to let you go, I thought it was what was best for you, I wanted you to have everything." He explains softly into my hair, this causes me to get slightly angry and raise my voice.

"I didn't want any of that without you! I wanted you by my side, none of the rest mattered without you anymore, I wanted to give up all my dreams just so I could have my biggest dream ever, which is you!" I lift my head to stare into his eyes, wanting him to believe me so badly. He takes a moment just to gaze into my face and then resolutely with a constant frown replies.

"I think I see that now, I really regret leaving you. If I could go back and change things I would, in a heartbeat. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this Rach."

I hug him close to me, so glad we got this out in the open, I look into his eyes and utter the words I have wanted to say to him for a while now.

"I forgive you. I love you."

For the first time since this conversation started he broke out into his widest, most beautiful smile, it fills me with relief to see it.

"Thank you so much, it means so much to me, I love you too. I'm forever yours, faithfully."

The quote causes me to give him a teary smile in return. I try to calm myself down with my head towards the carpet, embarrassed by how much of a state I am in. He lifts my chin with one hand and strokes my hair out of my face with the other before asking me.

"This may be really soon after our confrontation but I love you so much, Rachel. Will you be my girlfriend again?" He seems slightly nervous to ask but my huge smile relaxes him.

"Of course, nothing would make me happier."

He pulls me in for another close hug at the foot of his bed.

* * *

**AN: So this is it! Been a bit of a wait so I hope I did it justice, the chapter came out lonoger than I thought it would to be honest, which is a good thing.**

**I have no idea what to do with this story now, let me know what you think should happen with a review please! If no-one gives me any ideas (I literally have none myself) then I will just finish this story off next chapter with an epilogue or something.**

**Thank you for reading and thank you especially those people who reviewed the past chapters, it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to Nan0min for giving me inspiration for this chapter – thank you very VERY much for the review!**

**Sorry it's been over a week, I've got no excuses except I'm slightly behind on some of my Uni work (uh oh) I'm just gonna lock myself in the library tomorrow, it'll be fine!**

* * *

Previously

"This may be really soon after our confrontation but I love you so much, Rachel. Will you be my girlfriend again?" He seems slightly nervous to ask but my huge smile relaxes him.

"Of course, nothing would make me happier."

He pulls me in for another close hug at the foot of his bed.

* * *

We sit together in each other's arms for a while, content on being close to one another. I have missed this feeling a lot while I have been in New York, Kurt's cuddles were cute, but only Finn's could make me feel such calmness and relief and warmth all at once. I am happily glorifying in our renewed love with a smile on my face and happen to look down at Finn's arms enclosing me and I notice the time on his watch.

"Oh shoot! I've got to get back home; my dad's will be getting frantic! I was supposed to go straight back to there's after the store and I should have been back by now. I've got to go."

I immediately push myself out of his arms even though I would much rather stay in his grip and push my feet into my shoes which I had left by the bed when we were sitting on it. I turn back to look at Finn and notice his forlorn expression, I'm glad he feels the same way as I do.

"Do you really have to go? I've missed you so much and have just finally got you back." He's trying to entice me into staying but I really can't, my dad's are expecting me. But an idea has just popper into my head.

"Why don't you come with me? My dad's are making vegetable lasagne and I know you like it yourself, that way we can spend another few hours together." I put as much persuasion as I can into my voice and use my high-level acting skills as much as I can to convince him to come over. He looked hesitant at the beginning but now I think I have won him over.

"Sure, but only so I can spend more time with you." I don't even mind the reluctance that is still in his voice.

"We need to leave like now, then."

Finn quickly picked up his phone and came to stand beside me whilst I waited by the front door for him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, we can go. What if you're dads hate me for breaking up with you and don't want me around?"

By the expression of angst on his face, I can tell he's been worrying about this since I left his room a few minutes ago. I sigh quietly to myself, knowing nothing I can say is going to change the worry he's feeling. I just hope my dad's don't react in the way he is expecting them to.

"It will be fine, I promise you. They love me and want to keep me happy, and I love you and you make me happy. They have to like you, even if they do so grudgingly." I assure him firmly.

He gives me a sweet kiss on the forehead which I use to give myself a moment to close my eyes and just bask in the amazing warmth his touch always gives me. I love our kisses, and now I'm thinking of how great they are, I can't help myself but lean up on my toes holding onto him to keep me steady and firmly pressing my lips upon his in a warm peck. I have missed being able to do this.

We make our way into the car and are soon on our way to my house, where I should have been 15 minutes ago. I can tell he's still nervous about seeing my dad's for the first time in a while, so I reach over and place my hand over his on the gear stick, hoping to give him some comfort. It was my idea to come in his car with him. This meant I would have to go back to his at some point to get it, therefore creating even more opportunity to see Finn. Genius.

He smoothly parks in front of my house and we both quickly make our way to the front door and I walk straight into my own home and into the kitchen in order to give daddy the lasagne pasta that I had luckily remembered to get out of my own car before joining Finn in his for the trip over here.

"I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, I bumped into an old friend and I invited them round to dinner. I hope that's okay." I call to both of my father's as I see them cooking together in the kitchen, Finn is a few steps behind me.

"Of course honey, you're friends are always welcome to eat with us, who is it?" Dad replied, smiling.

They already said yes, they can't back out now. I'm glad I didn't say Finn's name straight away.

"It's Finn, dad." And I step aside so Finn can be clearly seen by both my dad at the oven and my daddy by the sink. The room suddenly goes quiet as they stare at him in shock. The tension becomes really palpable and I just hope for any of them to break the ice. To my relief, Finn clears his throat.

"Hi Mr Berry and Mr Berry. I hope this isn't a problem, Rachel invited me. We bumped into each other at the store." He shuffles his feet obviously nervous and I feel so bad for putting him into this position.

The room stays quiet for another heartbeat before mercifully my daddy speaks up.

"It's no problem, Finn. We have told you that before."

Great. Thank you daddy for purposefully making the situation tenser by bringing up the fact that Finn used to frequently join us for dinners whilst we were dating. I quickly sit out to resolve the situation.

"Thank you daddy! Now if you don't mind, Finn and I are going to wait in the dining room until the food is ready and will sit the table for the four of us." I try to be as cheerful as possible and quickly grab Finn's arm to tug him out the room. Hopefully the two of them in the kitchen alone, will whisper amongst themselves, get their agitation over the situation out of their systems and be more content over the dinner table.

Finn and I working together meant the table was quickly set out and we were able to work in appeased silence, comfortable with each other. We manage to have some idle chit chat before my dad's come out with piping hot food in their hands. To my relief they both wear expressions of ease and I know that dinner isn't going to cause any unwanted drama.

The meal quickly flies by as everybody has their fair share of food. My dad's are nice enough to create conversation with Finn and I equally so there is no lasting tension left at the table from earlier. Soon the meal was over and Finn was excusing himself, saying it was getting late.

"I'll see you out."

We walk together to the front door and I turn to face him slowly once we reach it.

"Is it alright if I pick you up tomorrow and drive you to my place to get your car? I don't like the idea of you walking all the way over to my place." He asks tentatively, I'm flattered.

"Of course, thank you. That would be wonderful." I'm happy he offered to be honest; it would be a 20 minute walk to his house from mine.

"Do you think we could er- do something in between? Like when I pick you up before we get your car? We could go bowling or something if you want." He's being very hesitant. I realise this is what he wanted to ask me originally when we reached the door.

"Um, yeah. That's fine; I love when we go bowling. Would tomorrow be, like, a date?" I didn't mean to come across so shy when speaking.

"Um, yeah. I guess so. So, I'll see you tomorrow then? Should I pick you up at 11? We could grab some lunch on the way." He gives me a quick smile.

"11 o'clock is fine. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Finn." I reach up and give him a little peck on the cheek. I couldn't resist.

"See you tomorrow Rachel." He gives me one last sweeping smile before leaving the house and getting into his car.

I close the door behind him, turn with my back pressed against it and suddenly come to a realisation.

"I'm going on a date with Finn Hudson tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: There we go! I'm going to try and make the next chapter really lovey-dovey – lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the reviews are what give me ideas and help me write so if you have anything you want to say about the story or any suggestions you would like to happen in this fic just let me know!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
